The invention relates to a device for therapy of the human or animal body by discharge of electricity into body tissues.
Electrical discharge devices are known for use in therapeutic practices. In general, however, such devices are employed to ionize air for inhalation and no such devices are known which discharge electrical energy directly into the tissues by electrical contact of the skin of a patient with an electrode for the purpose of correcting electrical imbalance.